1. Field
Embodiments relate to a prism sheet, a back light unit including the prism sheet, and a liquid crystal display device including the back light unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Plasma display panels (PDPs), field emission display devices (FEDs), and thin film transistor liquid crystal display devices (TFT-LCDs) have been developed as flat panel display devices used in laptops, televisions, and mobile phones (due to demands for flat panel display devices to be thin, miniaturized, and to consume low power). TFT-LCDs that are thin and have excellent color reproducibility may be desirable.
PDPs and FEDs, from among flat panel display devices, self-emit, but TFT-LCDs do not self-emit light. Thus, TFT-LCDs may display an image by using a back light unit as a supplementary light source. The back light unit may include an edge type or a direct type surface light source structure in order to irradiate light uniformly onto an entire screen.